Bitter Intentions
by CurlyHairedHobbitLass
Summary: Quatre did something he can never make up for. And it wasn't his fault. He still believes so, and so does Katrina Baba. The year is AC 197... what will happen? (Sry, not 2/4..not yaoi.. i'll make one.. promise!) PG-13 for violence and swearing...


Bitter Intentions  
  
  
  
A/N: Gundam Wing is © to Bandai.. I do not own Quatre, Duo, Heero, Trowa, or Wufei.. SADLY! Katrina Baba is © to me! Even if you think she's a Mary-sue, try not to be so harsh. She wasn't really my idea (ok she was but I tried people! I tried!) Oh, there is some comedy/romance in here... *gag* I'm not a romance fan too much, but it makes it better. Even though I suppose GW Yaoi, it's not in this fic... Sorry peoples! I promise I will make a GW Yaoi fic one day!!! I promise!   
  
Some people that need thanks:   
Krabby- For getting me into Gundam Wing in the first place (and listening to me squeal "QUATRE!")  
Halo-son- For pushing me into finally writing this fic and helping me with everything! *hugs*  
Melissa- For listening to me rant on about Quatre in a fan-girlish way (Don't fight with Lisa!)  
Sui- For also listening to me rant on about Quatre, (But I'm not thanking you for killing him =( )  
Lisa- For sitting and watching Gundam Wing with me late that one night even though we were both really tired and truly screwed up in the head. (I know, you love Shinigami...)   
  
Ok.. That's enough for now... ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Not Forgotten  
  
  
  
The year is After Colony 197. Endless Waltz had finally ended. There was a calm breeze in the air. The Gundams were all destroyed in a final effort to keep the peace within the Colonies. However, not all was forgiven for the Gundam Pilots. The calm breeze in the air was soaked with bitterness, and cruel intentions.   
  
A teen age girl the age of seventeen walked the streets of Arabia. She had long auburn hair that stopped midway down her back. Her bangs blew in the light breeze and she brushed them from her face. Her brown eyes squinted in the sunlight as she looked up at the blue sky. Two white doves flew above her. She smiled slightly.   
"Doves, the sign of peace." She whispered to only herself. She closed her eyes and her smile widened. "Though they may die in peace, I will not..."   
The girl walked stopped and turned her head towards an alleyway. She furrowed her brow as she looked down it. There was someone, hidden in the darkness, leaning against the outside wall of a building. That someone was watching her.   
"Hey lady! Out of the way!" An incoming bicyclist yelled out. The girl quickly moved out of his path and turned back to the mystery person in the alley.   
"He's gone..." She whispered. She narrowed her eyes once more and walked into the local market. There were vendors all over, but that is not what she was interested in. She made her way past the shoppers and merchants and found herself in front of a tall, stone building. She looked up and saw a large wooden cross at the top. Something was stinging in her eyes. She lifted a hand and wiped away tears. The large wooden doors in front of her were beckoning her to enter. She walked up the stone steps and pulled a handle, opening the door.   
  
The church was empty. The girl walked into it and down the center aisle. A statue of the crucifixion was at the front of the church. She put a hand to her chest and took a deep breath. She sat in the first row and placed her hands into her lap.   
"Lord, I know I haven't been into church in the longest time now. But now, I'm so scared. I need guidance... I need help.." A noise from behind her caught her off guard. She quickly turned towards the back of the church and saw nothing. She sighed and turned around. "I don't know what to do. My heart is telling me not to do anything, to let it go. But, my mind is saying that I need to do it. I need to seek revenge for my families death." A tear slowly fell from her cheek and onto her hand. "I know what I have to do." She sighed deeply again and looked up, wiping away the tears that were freshly forming. "Forgive me Lord, for I will be sinning. I'm going to kill a man... I'm sorry. But I cannot let this live down anymore. I'm going to kill the man that killed my family."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
How'd you like it? Please review! I enjoy a good review every now and then! ^_^ Thanks for reading! *hugs* 


End file.
